User blog:Marcus Junior/Fallen Leaves - The Scroll
Before Marcus stands a foe he never expected to face a common animal using ku to create and manipulate fire Marcus: Damn this is definitely fascinating and opens up a lot of questions. *''Marcus smiles pensively''* Perhaps plants can use these powers too. *''The fox barks at Marcus and 10 distinct flames appear around him, they are a pale orange and are of a peculiar shape they look like foxes'' *''Marcus looks all around him and gets ready to jump to the trees to dodge the incoming attack but the fox simply waits for Marcus to do a move'' Marcus: it waiting for my move? *''Marcus simply stands there and looks at the fox trying to read it, until he finally relaxes his stance'' *''He takes a step away from the shrine and the fox seemingly loses some anger'' *''Marcus keeps walking back from the fox and the fox's tail drops and so does it's expression from anger to almost neutral'' Marcus: How rude of me... *''Marcus bows twice in front of the fox and the other fire made foxes around him vanish into simply sparks'' *''He claps his hands out of respect and the fox sits in front of Marcus staring at him with a calm demeanor similar to that of a trained dog'' Marcus: Tell me fox, are you a kami or a regular fox? *''The fox merely looks at Marcus, unable to understand'' *''A few footsteps are heard approaching quickly the shrine and a small girl is seen crying and yelling "let him be"'' The Little Girl: Leave the fox alone you dirty hunters. *''The girl stops in front of the fox with her heads spread wide'' Marcus: I'm not actually an enemy you kn- *''The little girl kicks Marcus in the nuts, he comically falls to his knees, she starts tearing up'' Marcus: fuck... *''The little girl keeps hitting Marcus in the head crying, until the fox puts it's tail in front of Marcus making the little girl stop'' *''It then licks Marcus face trying to relieve him of some pain'' Marcus: you.... little... why did you kick me over there!? Little Girl: *''starts crying''* I thought you were a hunter I'm sorry don't kick me there too!!! Marcus: No... Why would I kick a girl over there... *''Marcus sighs and then suddenly realizes one very odd thing'' Wait... How do I understand what she says? *''Marcus looks at the little girl again and carefully observes her lips as she asks him questions'' Little Girl: Stop looking at my lips, are you a pervert... *''the girl hides behind the fox''* If you attack me the fox will bite you... Marcus: Little girl, how are we understanding each other? Little Girl: What? Are you crazy mister? Marcus: You're not speaking english at all, so how? Why is it when you speak I understand what you mean and you understand me? *''A shadowed man falls from the sky'' That's because you touched the veil in your fight *''Marcus turns to the shadowed man and sighs it's merely his master'' Marcus: Oh it's you Sensei... Yi: Marcus-san, it seems you stumbled upon my granddaughter Marcus: Granddaughter? Little Girl: You can call me Sakura *''grins''* Marcus: a cliché name Pleasure to meet you my name is Marcus. Sakura: *''looks at Marcus with a serious face''* You just thought my name was really cliché didn't you... Marcus: *''embarassed''* You can read minds can't you... Sorry... Sakura: *''starts crying''* He figured out my super secret technique instantly. Marcus: *''sweatdrops''* Why are you crying over this... *''Marcus stops and looks at Yi'' Wait, what did you mean when you said I touched the veil Yi Sensei? Yi: Koh oh oh. You really want to know? Marcus: Yes it sounds important... Yi: Well then if you really want to know how about a proposal. *''Yi gives Marcus another scroll'' Yi: Marcus become strong enough to find the answer on your own. Marcus: But yi, why can't you just tell me? Yi: Because you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth. *''Marcus looks at yi puzzled'' Marcus: *''sighs and turns his back to them''* What kind of lame excuse is that, there's a fire controlling fox right here *''notices the fox is now gone''* Wait where did it go? *''Marcus turns around back again to face Yi and Sakura but they've both vanished'' Marcus: You kidding me... *''Atop the cliff Yi and Sakura observe Marcus in the forest'' Sakura: Grandpa why are we hiding from him? Yi: It's more fun when a young man learns about the other world with his own sweat. *''Marcus jumps high into the sky and using all of his chi allocated to chi:beast uses his flight ability to start flying towards his home country'' Category:Blog posts